Inevitável não te Amar
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Edward era segurança particular de Isa Marie, uma cantora muito famosa, mas durante muito tempo nutre sentimentos pela mesma, até que em uma viagem até Forks, cidade natal da cantora, tudo muda...


**Narrado por Edward**

**H**á três anos eu havia me formado em jornalismo, e como todo recém-formado eu tinha o sonho de conseguir um emprego na minha área. E como todo mundo sabe isso é praticamente impossível de acontecer quando saímos da faculdade, afinal todos os importantes jornais queriam profissionais com experiência, mas como iriamos ter experiência se não nos davam uma oportunidade? Então atualmente não exerço minha profissão e tenho um bom motivo para isso.

No começo eu realmente tentei um emprego de jornalista, mas o mercado é muito concorrido principalmente em NY, onde moro, a não ser que eu quisesse ser aquele que escreve em revistas de fofocas, eu queria algo que realmente tivesse algum tipo de significado. Escrever sobre furos políticos, sobre os problemas mundiais, não queria ser um fofoqueiro a mais no mundo, não foi para isso que me dediquei tanto nos quatro anos que fiz de faculdade.

Então Alice, minha irmã que era dois anos mais velha do que eu, me veio com minha ancora salva vidas, porque eu estava quase desistindo e voltando para a casa de meus pais, o que seria terrível, pois seriam quatro anos de dificuldades na faculdade sendo jogados fora. Alice havia se dado bem na vida, não havia nada que a baixinha não quisesse que ela não conseguisse. Atualmente ela era empresária de uma famosa cantora da atualidade, Isa Marie, e além de empresaria era a melhor amiga da cantora e então ela me ofereceu o emprego de segurança particular e motorista nas horas vagas, quando sua amiga estivesse em NY, seria um empego temporário até que eu conseguisse me formar em minha profissão.

Isa Marie era a nova queridinha da América. A mais nova sensação no mundo da música. Seu nome real era Isabella Swan, Bella para os amigos.

A primeira vez que ouvi Bella cantar, fiquei totalmente encantado. Ela tinha voz de anjo e todos paravam para ouvi-la. Há apenas três anos ela havia ganhado um importante reality show do país e desde então não parou mais.

Poucas pessoas tinham o privilégio de conhecer o verdadeiro _eu _de Isa Marie, e eu era um tremendo de um sortudo por ser uma dessas poucas pessoas. Ela era doce, gentil, tímida e encantadora e ela fazia questão de que seus fãs soubessem como ela realmente era.

Bella não era aquele tipo de celebridade que era de um jeito para o público e outra pessoa dentro de quatro paredes, sua personalidade era cristalina como água, ela era completamente transparente em relação a quem ela era e sobre suas origens, nunca escondendo que era uma garota de cidade pequena e que havia sofrido bulling na infância e adolescência.

Mas como todo artista ela era julgada pela mídia, que viviam tentando pintar uma imagem errada dela para o público. Como os paparazzi não tinham mais o que fazer e não sabiam mais como ganhar dinheiro, eles haviam enlouquecido, espalhando imagens de Bella com um cara diferente por noite, e até mesmo uma foto dela sem calcinha em um evento importante no mundo da música, mas todas essas noticias perdem a credibilidade com o tempo, ainda mais ao ser provado que Bella nem se encontrava no pais na ocasião.

Eu era seu motorista quando estávamos em NY e seu segurança pessoal quando ela estava em turnê. E agora como ela havia acabado de finalizar uma turnê que haviam durado seis meses, onde havia viajado por todo o país, eu a esperava em frente ao hotel, em Phoenix, Washington DC, onde ela acabava de dar uma coletiva de imprensa sobre o término de sua turnê, planos futuros e sobre o novo álbum que estava sendo planejado e também sobre os falsos boatos de que ela estava de romance com o ator Robert Pattinson, outro queridinho da América, ator que ficou conhecido por interpretar um vampiro que se apaixona por uma humana, filme onde Bella havia conseguido que uma de suas músicas entrasse para a trilha sonora da saga.

Vi Bella sair do hotel junto de Alice e parecia que ela e minha irmã estavam discutindo, enquanto isso flashes das câmeras dos paparazzi pipocavam a sua volta. Sai do carro para guiá-la com segurança. Quando ela me viu sorriu e vi seu rosto corar, isso sempre acontecia, por um motivo que eu não sabia explicar e nesses momentos ela era tão encantadora!

–Isabella! –ouvi Alice resmungar enquanto eu mantinha a porta do carro aberta. –Você sabe o que tem que fazer. –Alice tinha um sorriso malicioso.

–Ok Alice. –ela disse emburrada entrando no quarto.

–Não vai entrar? –perguntei para Alice assim que Bella se ajeitava no banco de trás.

–Ah não... vou me encontrar com Jasper. –ela disse saltitando. –Estou morrendo de saudades. Tchau pra vocês. –ela sorriu maliciosamente e saiu me deixando sem entender absolutamente nada. Alice era casada com o produtor musical de Bella, Jasper Withlock.

–Para onde vamos? –perguntei assim que me ajustei no banco do motorista.

–Hm. –ela resmungou. -Para Forks. –ela disse, estávamos perto de sua cidade natal e era lá que ela sempre costumava ir para descansar no fim de suas turnês e para compor suas músicas.

–Ok. –sorri podendo visualizá-la corar pelo espelho retrovisor. –Só temos que passar no hotel em que estamos hospedados antes para poder pegar sua mala, a minha já esta aqui.

–Alice já providenciou isso. –ela deu uma risadinha. –A gente pode ir direto.

–Ok então.

Bella era de cidade pequena e nunca conseguiu esconder suas origens, essa era uma das coisas que eu mais admirava nela, pois as maiorias dos artistas costumavam se esquecer de onde vinham. E Bella sempre que finalizava uma turnê costumava ir para Forks.

Há mais uma coisa que ainda não mencionei: eu era completamente apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

Eu costumava ser do tipo de cara que gostava de conquistas fáceis, o típico mulherengo, mas tudo mudou quando eu a conheci e vi seu sorriso angelical e seu espirito contagiante. Alice sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por Bella e sempre me incentivou a investir nela, mas eu tinha medo de perder sua amizade e confiança, e por isso eu era incapaz de tentar procurar outro emprego. Mas era inevitável não me apaixonar por ela a cada dia mais, não havia nenhuma forma de que eu pudesse esquecê-la, por isso eu não conseguia abandonar meu atual emprego para tentar fazer carreira na área em que me formei. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar longe dela.

Durantes esses três anos Bella e eu havíamos construído uma amizade muito forte e como que para provar isso eu era sempre o primeiro a ouvir suas novas composições.

No começo ela sempre cantava os que seus produtores lhes davam para cantar. Eu fui o primeiro a ouvir uma música completamente dela e fui eu quem a incentivou a mostrar sua música durante um show. Não deu outra, os fãs foram à loucura e desde então ela não parou mais e o que era para ser apenas um sucesso passageiro como pop star, como era com os outros cantores que ganhavam essas competições, ela acabou consolidando uma carreira bem sólida e hoje Isa Marie completava quatro anos de carreira, inclusive sendo convidada a cantar com grandes nomes da música.

Durante algum tempo da viagem observei Bella dormindo pelo retrovisor ela era tão linda e esses eram os poucos momentos em que eu a tinha somente para mim e que não precisava dividi-la com mais ninguém.

Em algum momento tive que parar o carro para reabastecer e para usar o banheiro do posto, aproveitei para comer um salgado, pois meu estomago roncava de fome, peguei também alguns biscoitos para Bella, pois assim como eu, quando ela acordasse estaria morrendo de fome.

–Hey Bella adormecida. –entrei no carro, vendo que ela estava acordada e que havia passado para o banco da frente e que tinha seu caderninho de composições em mãos, lhe entreguei os biscoitos observando-a.

–Estou compondo.

–Mas já? Você acabou de sair de uma turnê!

–Sei disso, mas essa é uma música especial e ela não vai para o próximo CD.

–Porque não?

–Bom... É que Alice me incentivou a escrever algo assim. –ela corou graciosamente.

–O que você quer dizer com _algo assim?_

–É que essa é uma música diferente do que eu costumo escrever. –deu de ombros. –É para alguém especial, sabe uma música mais sensual. –ela corou mais ainda se possível. - Para seduzir essa pessoa. –ela disse baixinho, mais para ela do que parar mim e eu não gostei. Como assim a minha menina queria seduzir alguém?

–Seduzir? –tentei fingir indiferença. –E seria o tal Robert Pattinson? –a ouvi gargalhar alto e me deliciei com o som de sua risada.

–Você sabe que não. –ela deu um tapinha em meu braço.

–Se você diz. –dei de ombros.

–Agora quietinho, quero terminar essa música antes de chegarmos à Forks.

–Chegamos. –anunciei quando parei o carro em frente a sua casa de descanso em Forks e ela começou a escrever rapidamente sem seu caderninho.

–Só mais um minuto. –ela disse apressando a escrita e eu ri. –Pronto. –ela saiu do carro vindo para o meu lado.

Fui até o porta-malas para pegar suas coisas e levá-la para dentro da casa em segurança, apesar de não ter muito do que protege-la em Forks, só se algum esquilo tentasse atacá-la.

O clima em Forks, como sempre, estava chuvoso, caindo uma fina garoa em nós. Era uma paisagem meio melancólica, todo esse verde e marrom, ainda mais para quem era acostumado com a vida em grandes cidades como eu, mas sempre que eu vinha para cá trazer Bella eu me sentia em paz, como se o mundo lá fora não fosse capaz de nos atingir, aquele lugar era a minha bolha particular, pena que eu não pudesse aproveitá-lo como eu gostaria e esperava.

–Bom, vou indo para o hotel então, me liga quando quiser voltar. –eu disse me dirigindo de volta ao carro assim que coloquei toda a sua bagagem na sala de estar da pequena casa onde ela havia crescido.

–Fica!

–Como? –perguntei confuso.

–Você pode ficar aqui... Se quiser é claro. –ela disse olhando para seus pés, completamente corada.

–Acho melhor não. –olhei para os lados, esperando que algum fotógrafo saísse de trás de algum arbusto.

–Fica, não gosto de ficar sozinha.

–Mas a Sue não vai estar ai com você?

–Dei férias para ela.

–Bella, eu...

–Por favor... –ela me olhou com aqueles olhos suplicantes, tenho certeza de que foi Alice que ensinou ela a fazer aquele olhar.

–Ok, você me convenceu. –ela sorriu entusiasmada e só faltou dar pulinhos de alegria. Definitivamente, ela estava passando muito tempo com Alice.

Bella havia subido para o seu quarto e disse que eu poderia ficar no quarto ao lado do seu. Eu havia tomado um longo banho e estava em meu quarto me vestindo quando meu celular começou a tocar e uma foto de Alice mostrando a língua apareceu no visor.

–Fala pequena criança. –eu podia muito bem visualizar a minha frente a sua cara emburrada com o apelido que dei a ela.

–Já chegaram? –ela perguntou.

–Já sim.

–Em que hotel você está?

–Bella quis que eu ficasse com ela aqui, Sue está de férias e ela não queria ficar sozinha.

–Sei... E o que você pretende fazer a respeito? –ela perguntou com uma voz carregada de malicia.

–Como assim?

–Cara você é mais lerdo que lesma, credo! –Alice resmungou do outro lado da linha. –Mas isso vai mudar logo, logo.

–O que vai mudar Alice? –perguntei confuso.

–Meu Deus. –ela gritou e afastei o telefone do ouvido. –Ok já vou indo então, minha paciência tem certos limites e uma boa estadia ai. –ela deu uma risadinha. –E Edward não decepcione o nome dos Cullen. –e ela desligou sem me dar a chance de responder.

O que Alice quis dizer com isso?

Eu estava indo para a cozinha para procurar algo para comer quando ouvi os acordes de um violão vindo do quarto ao lado do meu e a voz de anjo de Bella murmurando algumas melodias. Nunca ouvi essa música, será que era essa música que ela estava compondo?

Abri a porta de seu quarto sem fazer barulho para não incomodá-la e fiquei lá a ouvindo cantar docemente de olhos fechados enquanto seus dedos deslizavam com habilidade nas cordas do violão.

_(Diamonds- Rihanna)_

_Encontre a luz no belo mar_

_Eu escolho ser feliz_

_Você e eu, você e eu_

_Somos como diamantes no céu_

_Você é uma estrela cadente, eu vejo_

_Uma visão de êxtase_

_Quando você me segura, sinto-me viva_

_Somos como diamantes no céu_

_Link: . #ixzz2JP3DZBLU_

Ela terminou a música e ficou algum tempo de olhos fechados e então ela se debruçou sobre o violão e escreveu algo em seu caderninho.

–Essa é a música que você escrevia mais cedo? –perguntei do nada e ela pulou em sua cama se assustando.

Bella me encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

–Não, não, essa é para o novo álbum. –deu de ombros. –Já tenho algumas prontas.

–E a que você escrevia mais cedo? –questionei me aproximando e sentando-me ao seu lado.

–Essa eu vou cantar para alguém especial e como eu disse, essa não vai para o novo CD.

–E quem é essa pessoa especial? –eu sentia ciúmes, mesmo não querendo demonstrar, eu queria acabar com a raça do filho da mãe, Bella era minha, embora não soubesse disso.

–Logo, logo você vai saber, não se preocupe.

–Ok. –me levantei, antes que ficasse claro que eu não estava gostando dessa conversa. –Vou lá na cozinha, quer comer algo?

–Já eu desço.

–Tudo bem. –fechei a porta e desci as escadas, pensando que eu não poderia perdê-la, mas eu sabia que isso um dia iria acontecer afinal ela era linda e tinha um talento incrível, eu só esperava que não fosse nenhum desses canalhas que só queriam aparecer na mídia e se autopromover à custa dela.

Nos três dias que se passaram Bella se trancou no pequeno estúdio de música que ela havia construído ali para poder compor suas músicas.

Isa Marie, minha Bella, era uma artista completa, pois além de cantar excepcionalmente bem, ela mesma compunha suas músicas e fazia os arranjos musicais. Ela entregava tudo pronto para a gravadora e eles modificavam poucas coisas, ela era praticamente uma artista independente.

Além de cantar ela já havia sido convidada para aparecer em vários seriados de Tv, filmes e também para ser jurada em um reality show de música que era muito famoso na atualidade, mas devido à turnê ela teve que recusar, pois nesses momentos ela se dedicava totalmente a sua música, não fazia nada até o ultimo show ser apresentado.

Como Forks era uma cidade pequena, não havia nada para ser feito e Bella estava totalmente ocupada, então para me manter distraído, eu procurava fazer exercício, assistir Tv, ler algum livro que ela mantinha em sua pequena biblioteca na casa. Era fim de tarde e eu voltava para casa depois de ter saído para correr durante a tarde. E como nesses três dias só pude ver Bella nos raros momentos em que ela aparecia para comer, não me preocupei muito em deixá-la sozinha por algumas horas e eu não fui muito longe também.

Quando entrei na casa estava tudo silencioso e escuro, como se não tivesse ninguém ali, estranhei, afinal Bella não havia me dito que iria sair. Subi para meu quarto afim de um bom banho e quando sai do banheiro vestido apenas com a cueca e secando meu cabelo, me senti sendo agarrado por trás e algo sendo pressionado contra o meu rosto e um cheiro forte, apaguei logo em seguida.

Acordei meio sem sentido. Onde eu estava? Eu sentia minha boca pastosa e o cheiro do clorofórmio me dava um pouco de náuseas.

–Achei que tinha te matado. –ouvi a voz de Bella dizer e então a procurei e parada a minha frente lá estava ela metida em um vestido azul tubinho, agarrado ao seu corpo e tentei me levantar em vão, quando vi que estava amarrado a cama.

–O que...

–Xiiii... –Bella colocou os dedos nos lábios, sinalizando para que eu me calasse, e eu seria um filho da puta amaldiçoado se não ficasse excitado com aquela imagem. –Quietinho. –ela disse e caminhou até a cômoda do quarto, indo até o aparelho de som.

_(Touch My Body- Mariah Carey)_

_Eu sei que você estava esperando por isso_

_Eu estou esperando também_

_Na minha imaginação, eu estaria dando em cima de você_

_Eu sei que você tem aquela febre por mim, 39°C_

_E, garoto, eu sei que sinto o mesmo_

_Minha temperatura está no teto_

_Link: . #ixzz2KDSy0K3c_

Uma música começou a tocar e logo eu reconhecia voz dela cantando. E para o meu total embaraço Bella começou dançar no ritmo da música, sensual como o inferno, me fazendo ficar duro e com as mãos coçando para tocá-la.

Eu queria ter forças para me desprender daquelas cordas e agarrá-la, para lhe ensinar a nunca mais me provocar daquele jeito. Meus olhos seguiam o caminho que suas mãos faziam em seu corpo esguio e eu podia jurar que eu estava babando.

Quando a música parou ela ficou ali, parada a minha frente, me olhando timidamente com o rosto completamente corado.

–Me solta. –me controlei para não rosnar para ela e Bella veio até mim, totalmente tremula, ela soltou meus braços e os flexionei, fazendo o sangue circular.

–Me desculpe. –ela falou e pela sua voz ela estava a ponto de chorar.

–Não. –a agarrei pela cintura jogando-a na cama a prendendo ali com o meu corpo.

–Você não esta bravo então? –ela perguntou com a voz ofegante, como se tivéssemos acabado de fazer amor, coisa que nem havíamos começado e minha mente pervertida de homem só conseguia imaginar como seria ela gemendo meu nome enquanto eu a fazia minha.

–Estou sim. –olhei para ela que estava de olhos arregalados enquanto eu arrastava minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo, antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo sensual, enquanto pressionei meu quadril entre suas pernas, lhe mostrando o efeito que ela causava em mim.

Em pouco tempo nossas roupas se encontravam no chão e eu pude ter o privilégio de ver seus seios durinhos à espera do meu toque, e eu não me fiz de rogado, eles foram feitos sob medida para caber em minhas mãos e boca. Deliciei-me em seu corpo, distribuindo beijos por cada centímetro que minha língua pudesse alcançar, arrancando suspiros de minha deusa. E quando minha língua tocou a sua doce intimidade, vermelhinha e molhadinha, foi o meu gemido que ouvi ao sentir seu gosto, ela era maravilhosa!

Não sei quanto tempo me perdi com a cabeça entre suas pernas, fazendo-a gozar em minha boca, totalmente deliciado com seus gritos de prazer e com suas mãozinhas agarrando forte meu cabelo, me trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo. Não dei tempo para que ela descansasse e depois de pegar um preservativo em minha carteira, me posicionei em sua entrada quente, pronto para fazê-la minha e me perder em seu corpo.

Durante toda a aquela noite eu a amei das mais diversas formas que eu conhecia, tentando saciar a forme que meu corpo tinha pelo dela e foi uma grande surpresa ao saber que fui o primeiro a tocá-la daquela forma, e eu tinha planos de ser o único em sua vida e em seu corpo.

–Quando você descobriu que era apaixonado por mim? –ela perguntou timidamente, enquanto se enroscava em meu corpo após o maravilhoso sexo.

–Eu não disse que era. –falei só para vê-la se retrair com um olhar magoado e ri de sua expressão, a trazendo para mais perto de mim. –Não sei... –dei de ombros. –Acho que desde que te vi pela primeira vez, você deve saber que é inevitável não te amar, minha Bella. –sorri ao constatar que seu rosto estava corado. –Adoro quando você cora. –sussurrei antes de cair no sono.

Eu dormia profundamente, mais leve e feliz do que eu poderia imaginar. Nunca tive um sono tão gostoso antes, mas ele foi perturbado por pequenas mãozinhas acariciando meu corpo, por algum tempo consegui fingir ainda estar dormindo, mas era meio que impossível isso, quando meu corpo reagia tão visivelmente aos seus toques.

–Acorda... –ouvi a sua voz suave sussurrar em meu ouvindo me trazendo de volta ao mundo.

–Preciso descansar mulher. –eu disse ao vê-la subindo por cima de meu corpo. A visão do paraíso.

–Mais tarde você descansa. –ela disse antes de atacar minha boca com seus doces lábios, em um beijo que não tinha nada de inocente.

–Criei um monstro. –gemi enquanto nos virava para ficar por cima de seu lindo corpo.

Mais tarde naquele dia estávamos deitados e ofegantes depois de fazer um amor bem gostoso,

–Você gostou da música? –ela perguntou com a cabeça deitada em meu peito, brincando com os pelinhos que eu tinha espalhados ali.

–Gostei sim. –falei. –Só não gostei de ficar amarrado enquanto eu a via dançar, eu estava louco para colocar as mãos em você.

–Da próxima vez eu não te amarro então. –ela deu uma risadinha.

–Sabe Bella... –comecei. –Eu acho que essa música deveria ir para o seu próximo CD sim.

–Por quê? –ela perguntou se apoiando em meu peitoral de forma que eu pudesse ver seus olhos enquanto conversávamos.

–Porque vai ser o maior sucesso. –sorri. –Seus fãs iriam à loucura.

–Hm, mas eu a fiz para você.

–Eu sei amor, mas imagina o orgulho que eu vou sentir quando você cantar essa música em frente a milhares de pessoas sabendo que essa música foi feita para mim.

–Você não se importa então?

–Não, desde que você só a dance para mim.

–Hm... –ela resmungou fazendo cara de quem iria aprontar e engoli em seco ao vê-la se levantar toda peladinha indo em direção ao aparelho de som. Eu não iria durar muito tempo assim não!

"Ela não costumava ser tímida?" –pensei comigo mesmo enquanto observava seu quadril se remexendo em minha direção e me levantei para colar meu corpo ao seu. Bom... Eu estava adorando essa nova Bella, mas desde que ela fosse assim apenas para mim.

Não deu outra. Quando Bella apresentou a música que ela havia composto para mim aos representantes de sua gravadora todos a adoraram e na semana seguinte foi lançado como o primeiro single de seu novo CD e em questão de dias sua música já estava nas paradas musicais em quase todos os EUA e até fora do país também, o clipe musical foi lançado semanas depois, também com grande sucesso.

Oito meses depois Bella dava inicio ao primeiro show de sua nova turnê, onde ela se apresentaria também na América Latina, em países como México e Brasil. Era a maior turnê a história de sua carreira, e também muito cansativa, pois ela acabava um show e já seguíamos para outro, sem quase tempo nenhum para descanso. Claro, eu ainda trabalhava com ela, mas agora eu tinha um posto muito mais importante em sua vida.

Alice ficou em estado de êxtase, quando Bella e eu voltamos para NY como um casal, dizendo que devíamos tudo a ela, que ela iria planejar nosso casamento e que seria madrinha de nossos filhos. Afinal ela não seria Alice se não fizesse isso, mas eu sabia que minha irmã estava muito feliz por nós afinal ela assistiu de camarote tanto eu quanto Bella, um apaixonado pelo outro nesses longos três anos e sem ter coragem de se aproximar um do outro pelo mesmo motivo, medo de perder a amizade que havíamos construído. O que no final foi tudo uma perda de tempo, um precioso tempo que poderíamos ter ficado juntos e aproveitado bem mais.

Claro, houve muita especulação da imprensa quanto ao romance de Isa Marie com seu motorista, muitas fofocas e boatos. Diziam até que ela estava grávida, não que eu fosse reclamar se ela realmente estivesse, mas ainda não era o nosso momento. Se fossemos um casal imaturo, talvez todos esses boatos infindáveis teriam abalado nosso relacionamento, inclusive até fizeram montagens dela me traindo com o tal ator Robert Pattinson, o que era uma completa mentira descabida, afinal ela estava comigo na suposta data em que essas fotos foram tiradas e quando circularam na mídia, que foi quando havíamos tirado férias juntos e estávamos em Forks. E o ator estava com sua noiva, Kristen Stewart seu par romântico nos cinemas e fora dele também. Afinal o que esse bando de urubus não faziam para vender suas revistas?

Agora eu não era apenas seu segurança e motorista nas horas vagas. Eu era algo muito além do que rótulos, igual ela era para mim, e logo ela seria muito mais, ela seria minha esposa, pois eu tinha planos de pedi-la em casamento quando saíssemos para comemorar seu show de estreia do seu novo CD, pois havíamos sido feitos um para o outro, e eu só tornaria nosso amor oficial para o mundo todo saber que Isa Marie, Isabella Swan, Bella, pertencia somente a mim, Edward Cullen.

Eu assistia a minha Bella apresentando-se, de camarote, que foi reservado apenas para amigos, familiares e convidados. E quando ela cantou a música que havia composto para mim, e vi seus fãs gritando e cantando junto, eu senti um grande orgulho. Em algum momento enquanto ela cantava nossos olhos se encontraram e ninguém mais existia só nós dois ali.


End file.
